Skylanders
Summary Skylanders is a series of Toys to Life video games published by Activision and developed by either Toys for Bob or Vicarious Visions depending on the entry. It first debuted in 2011 with Spyro's Adventure, and the most recent entry was Imaginators in 2016. The series has spawned multiple comics, novels, and a Netflix exclusive animated series called Skylanders Academy (the latter of which is non-canon to the games). Power of the Verse While the verse may seem weak at first, whether it be in lore or in the comics, novels, or certain cutscenes, some Skylanders have displayed some rather impressive feats. In addition, all playable characters can be scaled to the various boss characters, such as the Hydra destroying the Core of Light, which, through scaling, would at least put all Core Skylanders at Town level, with certain groups of Skylanders likely being higher. In addition, there is also the Darkness, a being which is powerful enough to destroy all of Skylands, which would at least put him at Large Planet level, as while we don't fully know how big Skylands is, we can at least assume Skylands is much larger than Earth (There are also statements of the Darkness being universal, but they aren't supported by feats. Even then the only things that can be scaled to it are the Superchargers' vehicles.) In terms of speed, there are many characters and even fodder enemies in the verse that attack using projected lasers, natural lightning, and even natural light, plus some characters that can even reach light-speeds in short bursts. At minimum, this would put most characters at Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic in terms of speed. Verse Leader *AdamGregory03 Characters God Tiers: *Ancient Brain, The *Darkness, The *Octavius Cloptimus *'Superchargers (via their vehicles):' **Stormblade **Hurricane Jet-Vac **Smash Hit **Shark Shooter Terrafin **Spitfire **Lava Lance Eruptor **Thrillipede **Super Shot Stealth Elf **Splat **Big Bubble Pop Fizz **High Volt **Double Dare Trigger Happy **Fiesta **Bone Bash Roller Brawl **Dive-Clops **Deep Dive Gill Grunt **Astroblast **Nightfall High Tiers: *Arkeyan Conquertron *Gulper, The *Kaos *Luminous *Malefor *Master Eon *'Giants:' **Swarm **Crusher **Hot Head **Tree Rex **Ninjini **Bouncer **Eye-Brawl **Thumpback *'Trap Masters' **Gusto **Thunderbolt **Wallop **Head Rush **Wildfire **Ka-Boom **Bushwhack **Tuff Luck **Blastermind **Enigma **Jawbreaker **Gearshift **Krypt King **Short Cut **Snap Shot **Lob-Star **Knight Light **Knight Mare *'Senseis:' **Air Strike **Wild Storm **Bad Juju **Barbella **Tri-Tip **Golden Queen **Ember **Flare Wolf **Tae Kwon Crow **Ambush **Boom Bloom **Chompy Mage **Mysticat **Buckshot **Pain-Yatta **Chain Reaction **Ro-Bow **Dr. Krankcase **Chopscotch **Pit Boss **Wolfgang **King Pen **Tidepool **Grave Clobber Mid Tiers: *Chef Pepper Jack *Dreamcatcher *Kaos' Mom *Mesmeralda *Nightshade *'Core Skylanders:' **Whirlwind **Sonic Boom **Lightning Rod **Warnado **Jet-Vac **Pop Thorn **Scratch **Blades **Fling Kong **Terrafin **Bash **Prism Break **Dino-Rang **Flashwing **Slobber Tooth **Scorp **Eruptor **Flameslinger **Ignitor **Sunburn **Hot Dog **Fryno **Smolderdash **Torch **Trail Blazer **Stealth Elf **Zook **Stump Smash **Camo **Shroomboom **Bumble Blast **Zoo Lou **Food Fight **High Five **Spyro **Voodood **Double Trouble **Wrecking Ball **Pop Fizz **Star Strike **Dune Bug **Déjà Vu **Cobra Cadabra **Trigger Happy **Boomer **Drobot **Drill Sergeant **Sprocket **Countdown **Wind-Up **Chopper **Tread Head **Chop Chop **Ghost Roaster **Cynder **Hex **Fright Rider **Roller Brawl **Grim Creeper **Funny Bone **Bat Spin **Gill Grunt **Slam Bam **Zap **Wham-Shell **Chill **Rip Tide **Punk Shock **Echo **Flip Wreck **Spotlight **Blackout *'Swap Force:' **Free Ranger **Boom Jet **Rubble Rouser **Doom Stone **Blast Zone **Fire Kraken **Stink Bomb **Grilla Drilla **Hoot Loop **Trap Shadow **Magna Charge **Spy Rise **Rattle Shake **Night Shift **Wash Buckler **Freeze Blade Low Tiers: *Chompy *Sheep Creep Category:Verse Category:Fictional Franchises Category:Video Game